Verschwörerisches Blinddate
by Melhb
Summary: Ein sehr unfreiwilliges Blinddate, das man Spencer aufgezwungen hat, wäre er vielleicht besser gar nicht erst hingegangen, wenn er was von den Folgen geahnt hätte? Pairing Spencer Reid  OC und Penelope Garcia  Derek Morgan
1. Chapter 1

Spencer fragte sich, ob es etwas Schlimmeres geben konnte, als auf einen Menschen zu warten, den man nicht kannte und eigentlich auch gar nicht kennenlernen wollte. Aber Penelope hatte ihn quasi zu diesem Blind Date gezwungen. Sie hatte ihn ja gewarnt, nicht mit Morgan über ihr Gespräch zu reden, aber er war es leid gewesen, dass jeweils beide ihn ständig mit Fragen zum anderen belästigt hatten. Warum hatten sie überhaupt ihn gefragt? Es musste beiden doch klar sein, dass dieses eines der wenigen Themen war, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte.

Es war vor zwei Tagen gewesen, als Penelope ihn wieder in ihr Büro gezerrt hatte.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es mir leid tut, aber ihr beide seid mir auf die Nerven gegangen."

„Strafe muss sein, du hast Freitag abend ein Date mit Tara."

„Was?"

„Sie freut sich schon, dich kennen zu lernen. Ihr geht essen, um acht Uhr im Trade."

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach..., ich werde nicht..."

„Oh, doch, du wirst hingehen. Darling, Tara wird mir sofort mitteilen, sollte dein entzückendes Hinterteil auch nur 1 Minute zu spät da sein. Ich werde dann dafür sorgen, dass sie einen kleinen Hausbesuch macht."

„Okay, gut..."

Er war extra 15 Minuten zu früh dran gewesen, es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn Penelope wie Nemesis höchstpersönlich vor dem Restaurant gestanden hätte. Sie hatte sogar einen Tisch reserviert. Noch 10 Minuten, bis diese ominöse Tara hier auftauchen sollte, Informatikstudentin laut Penelopes Auskunft. Spencer sah erneut auf seine Uhr.

„Spencer ? Das kannst eigentlich nur..."

„Dr. Spencer Reid," erwiderte er genervt und sah auf. Das erste, was er sah, waren zwei große, grüne Augen, die ihn anfunkelten.

„Tara McKinsey, keine Doktortitel, keine Auszeichnungen oder sonstiges..., Pen hatte recht, du weißt echt, wie man mit Frauen umgeht."

„Wollen Sie den ganzen Abend da stehen bleiben?"

„Ehrlich gesagt nein..."

Bevor sie sich setzte, hatte Spencer die Gelegenheit, Tara näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, ca. 1,76 m groß, kupferrote glatte Haare, die sie in einem asymmetrischen Pagenkopf trug, der auf der längeren Seite knapp übers Kinn reichte, sie machte sich keine Mühe, die Sommersprossen zu überschminken, die sich teilweise auf ihren Wangen ausgebreitet hatten. Sie trug ein limonengrünes Kleid im 60er Jahre Style über einer schwarz-grün gemusterten Bluse. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie ihre Uhr ebenfalls über dem Ärmel trug.

„Garcia hatte nichts von Erkennungszeichen gesagt."

„Bitte?"

„Ihre Uhr..."

„Ach so, nein, ich trage sie immer so, es würde mich beim Programmieren nerven, wenn ich sie nicht ständig im Blick hätte, sonst würde ich Tage vorm Rechner sitzen."

„Wollen Sie sich über mich lustig machen?"

„Nicht nötig. Das machst du schon selbst."

„Sie sind ziemlich unverschämt."

„Ich bin unverschämt? Na ja, Pen hat mir schon gesagt, dass ich mich nicht wundern soll..."

„Wundern worüber?"

„Über dein Verhalten, dass du ein wenig anders bist, aber ich finde, mit ein wenig hat sie deutlich untertrieben. Du verhältst dich mehr als merkwürdig mir gegenüber."

„Na, ganz toll, hören Sie mir mal zu, ich will eigentlich gar nicht hier sein, ich bin nur hier, weil Garcia mich sozusagen genötigt hat, zu dieser Verabredung zu erscheinen."

„Was? Das hat sie mir nicht gesagt. Okay, hör zu, wenn ich dir so absolut unsympathisch bin, dann beenden wir das hier und jeder von uns kann nach Hause gehen. Es ist nur schade, weil sie mir viel von dir erzählt hat und ich dich tatsächlich kennenlernen wollte."

Tara stand auf.

„Es tut mir leid, es war nicht fair von mir. Nur das hier ist mein erstes Blind Date, und ..."

„Und jetzt?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht."

„Also, ich könnte noch mal reinkommen und wir tun so, als wenn die letzten paar Minuten gar nicht passiert wären."

„Ich glaube, das muss nicht unbedingt sein."

Sie standen sich gegenüber, durch den Tisch voneinander getrennt, bis Tara ihm die Hand reichte.

„Okay, ich bin Tara."

„Spencer."

„Mit oder ohne Doktortitel?"

„Ohne reicht."

„Okay, gut. Dann muss ich mich nicht eingeschüchtert fühlen."

„Wäre sonst auch nicht nötig."

„Hey, du siehst wirklich netter aus, wenn du lächelst."

Tara musste grinsen, als Spencer langsam von den Ohren her rot anlief.

„Darauf hat Pen mich auch noch vorbereitet."

„Worauf?"

„Dass du rot wirst, wenn du nervös bist."

„Also, was weißt du bis jetzt?"

„Hmm, warte mal, irgendwo hab ich ne Merkliste…."

„Ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Nein, absolut nicht. Okay, was hat Pen mir über dich erzählt? Lass es mich so formulieren, ich weiß nichts über schmutzige Geheimnisse oder Leichen im Keller…, die wirst du mir also persönlich mitteilen müssen."

„Warum drängt sich mir der Verdacht auf, dass du es im Anschluss Garcia erzählen wirst?"

„Vermittel ich einen so indiskreten Eindruck?" fragte Tara.

„Nein, also, aber es ist doch nun mal so, dass Frauen untereinander…"

„Woher weißt du davon, wie Frauen untereinander…?"

„Rein statistisch gesehen…"

„Das hat Pen auch noch erwähnt, die Statistiken."

Tara war nicht verwundert, als Spencer erneut rot wurde.

„Gibt es irgendetwas, dass dir nicht peinlich ist?" Tara konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, als Spencer sich hilfesuchend nach einem Versteck umsah.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte sie, „es ist nicht meine Absicht, dich hier ständig in Verlegenheit zu bringen."

„Schon in Ordnung, ich weiß nur nicht, na ja, ich …"

„Ist okay…"

Die Kellnerin hatte schnell realisiert, dass sie den beiden ein paar Minuten zum Beschnuppern lassen sollte, bevor sie die Bestellung aufnahm, wobei sie sich schnell entschieden.

„Und was machst du sonst so, wenn du dich von mir nicht in Verlegenheit bringen lässt?"

„Normalerweise lässt mir die Arbeit nicht sehr viel Zeit fürs Privatleben."

„Ich würde jetzt gerne sagen, dass ich das nachvollziehen kann, aber das ist definitiv nicht der Fall. Nur ich merke, dass ich mir jeden Tag nach der Uni sage, dass ich mich möglichst nicht mehr vor den Computer setzen will, aber das halte ich maximal eine Stunde durch, außer ich habe vor, mal wieder zu lesen. Manchmal habe ich von Dokumenten im pdf Format die Nase voll."

„Du meinst richtige Bücher?"

„Ja, allerdings."

„Ich dachte immer, dass Informatiker gegen so etwas eine Abneigung haben, jedenfalls habe ich Garcia noch nie ein Buch lesen sehen."

„Sie hat welche in ihrer Wohnung, aber sehr wenig Literatur."

„Und dein Lieblingsbuch?"

„Rate…."

„Bastard operator from hell?"

„Gar nicht mal schlecht, aber nicht richtig…, willst du weiterraten, oder soll ich es verraten?"

„Kürzen wir es ab und du sagst es mir."

„Versprichst du mir, dass du mich nicht auslachst?"

„Das würde ich nie tun."

„Das glaube ich dir sogar. Okay, mein Lieblingsroman ist „Tod eines Handlungsreisenden". Na, überrascht?"

Spencer sah sie überrascht an.

„Bevor du nach dem warum fragst, wir haben es im Unterricht gelesen, und es hat mich sehr fasziniert, allerdings war ich da so ziemlich die Einzigste."

„Du erlaubst dir jetzt keinen Scherz mit mir, oder?"

„Nein, warum sollte ich?"

„Es ist auch eines meiner Lieblingsbücher."

„Ist es so schlimm, dass wir etwas gemeinsam haben?"

„Nein, absolut nicht, es wundert mich nur."

„Warum? Es ist ja nicht so als wäre es ein todlangweiliges Fachbuch."

„Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt gedacht, du würdest eher auf Science Fiction oder so was stehen."

„Das ist halt eines meiner dunklen Geheimnisse. Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben. Was magst du an dem Roman am liebsten? Oh, lass mich raten. Die psychologische Tiefe des Protagonisten."

„Du willst mich ärgern, oder?"

„Nein, das ist mein purer Ernst."

„OK, du liegst nicht ganz falsch. Die Probleme des Protagonisten, obwohl man eigentlich besser von einem Antagonisten reden sollte, sind so vielschichtig und komplex."

„Oh je, musst du so mit deinem Wissen angeben?"

„Das wollte ich nicht."

„Ok, zurück zum Roman. Du meinst also, es sei faszinierend, dass die Hauptperson immer mehr den Bezug zu Realität verliert, sich alles schön redet und letztlich Selbstmord begeht. Ich würde sagen das ist eher..."

„Geisteskrank?"

„Nein, ich wollte sagen extrem. Es wird ganz langsam beschrieben wie er immer mehr und mehr sich selber verliert. Nicht nur sich sondern auch noch seine Familie. Und warum das alles?"

„Weil er Anerkennung wollte und dem amerikanischen Traum nachhing."

„Genau, und das schlimmste ist, dieser Roman hat an Aktualität nichts verloren."

„Willst du jetzt mit mir hier über die Wirtschaft diskutieren oder worauf soll das hinauslaufen?"

„Warum nicht ?"

„Ich finde das ist nicht gerade ein passendes Thema für ..."

„Ein Date?"

„Ähm...ja."

„Wie süß."

„Was denn?"

„Dass du anfängst es als Date zu bezeichnen."

„Technisch gesehen ist es das auch."

Tara sah Spencer entgeistert an.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte er.

„Wir haben technisch gesehen ein Date?"

„Na ja, äh, ..."

„Spencer, können wir uns darauf einigen, dass wir tatsächlich ein Date haben und uns dabei so halbwegs wie normale Menschen benehmen?"

„Meinst du, es ist eine gute Idee, dass wir uns so verstellen müssen?"

Tara sah überrascht auf, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie seine Schale ein wenig geknackt hatte.

„So, so, du zweifelst also meinen Geisteszustand an."

„Nein, ähm, das hab ich so nicht gemeint..."

„Das war nicht ernst gemeint. Ich glaube, ich sollte immer einen Simultanübersetzer dabei haben, wenn ich weggehe. Das passiert mir total häufig, dass man mich missversteht."

„Kommt mir bekannt vor..."

„Anscheinend noch etwas, das wir gemeinsam haben. Das wird ja immer mehr."

In dem Moment klingelte Taras Handy.

„Du entschuldigst mich kurz...?"

„Klar..."

Tara ging nach draußen, kam aber nach ein paar Minuten zurück.

„Sorry, es war eine gute Freundin, ich hoste ihre Website und sie hatte da ein kleines Problem. Ich hab es aber klären können."

„Nervt es dich nicht manchmal, dass du ständig...?"

„Manchmal schon, gerade wenn ich im Prüfungsstress bin. Dir passiert das seltener, oder? Ich meine, das wäre ja so, als wenn dein Nachbar dich bitten würde, ihm zu sagen, wie er sich verhalten muss, damit keiner darauf kommt, dass er haufenweise zerteilte junge Männer im Kühlschrank hat."

„Das würde irgendwann als Kühlung nicht mehr ausreichen, um den Gestank des Verwesungsprozesses zu überdecken. Es ist ja schon mit einer Gefriertruhe schwer genug..."

„Spencer, so genau wollte ich das nicht wissen."

„Tut mir leid."

„Schon in Ordnung. Passiert mir auch total oft, jemand fragt mich etwas, und ich lande nach 2 Sätzen bei Informatik oder Computer allgemein."

„Aber du hast sicherlich meistens mit Leuten zu tun, die sich auch sehr viel damit beschäftigen."

„Die meisten davon sind mir zu sehr darauf bezogen, im Gegensatz zu vielen von denen hab ich noch Freunde und interessiere mich für andere Dinge. Ich weiß noch, wann Tag oder Nacht ist. Und ich habe wie zum Beispiel heute abend Kontakt mit Nichtinformatikern."

„Du hast ja wenigstens Zeit, Freundschaften zu pflegen."

Tara bemerkte seinen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, man gewöhnt sich dran."

„Und dann lernst du mal jemand anderen kennen und ist ausgerechnet meine verrückte Person. Ich hinterlasse immer gerne einen fürchterlichen Eindruck."

„Nein, absolut nicht. Der Abend gefällt mir immer besser."

„Ist das jetzt dein Ernst?"

„Ja, ich gehe so selten aus, da würde es mir nie einfallen, dich jetzt zu belügen."

„Soweit Pen mir gesagt hat, gehst du nie aus."

„Sie hat es nicht versäumt, dich wirklich über alles zu informieren."

„Glaub mir, sie hat es nicht getan, um dich irgendwie blöd dastehen zu lassen. Nur sie wollte, dass ich möglichst genau weiß, worauf ich mich einlasse."

„Und du hast trotzdem zugesagt?"

„Warum hätte ich es nicht tun sollen? Spencer, ich glaube, du hast ein sehr viel schlimmeres Bild von dir selbst als andere."

„Denkst du?"

„Hey, ich will dich hier nicht analysieren, das wäre wohl eher dein Gebiet, wobei ich dir davon in bezug auf meine Person abraten möchte, aber ich finde dich sehr nett."

„Warum sollte ich überhaupt auf die Idee kommen, dich zu analysieren? Du hast nicht zufälligerweise mehrere Menschen umgebracht, die du bei dir zu Hause versteckst?"

Tara verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Creamy Mint Ice Tea, bevor sie anfing zu lachen. Ihr Temperament trat zutage, wenn sie lachte. Es war zwar laut, aber es klang wie die vertonte Flugbahn eines Delphins.

„Nein, keine Leichen irgendwo in meinem Umfeld," kicherte sie.

„Das beruhigt mich wirklich, dass Garcia mich nicht zu einem Date mit einer Serienmörderin schickt."

„Glaub mir, so etwas ist ihr durchaus zu zutrauen. Du hättest mal sehen sollen, was sie neulich mit diesem Geek auf der LAN Party gemacht hat, nachdem er mit Cola und Pizzaresten auf ihrem Baby rumgekleckert hat. Ich hab mich auf ihren Wunsch hin auf seinen Rechner gehackt und hab seine Registry umgebaut, was ihn für eine ganze Weile nicht sehr glücklich gemacht hat, bis Pen mir gestattet hat, sie wieder zurückzusichern."

„Das sieht ihr ähnlich."

Während des Essens schwiegen sie die meiste Zeit, wofür sie nach dem Essen umso mehr redeten und noch mehr lachten.

„Und sagt deine professionelle Meinung, ist bei mir nichts mehr zu retten und ich muss weggesperrt werden?"

„Nein, du bist völlig in Ordnung."

Tara wirkte ein wenig wie eine ungezogene Elfe, wenn sie lächelte. Sie hatte zudem eine sehr interessante Art an sich.

„Bist du zufrieden mit deinem Leben?" fragte er sie nach einer Weile.

Tara legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schien einen Moment zu überlegen.

„Hmm, was heißt schon zufrieden, mehr oder weniger ja, das variiert halt. Lass es mich mal so sagen, derzeit bin ich mit meinem Alter und dem was ich mache, sehr zufrieden, nur ich wäre gerne geistig älter, dieses Ding mit der Altersweisheit. Um es kurz zu machen, ich will das Aussehen einer 22-Jährigen, die Energie einer 22-Jährigen, aber die altersbedingte Weisheit einer 80-Jährigen."

„Das wird kaum möglich sein."

„Dann sollte das mal jemand erfinden."

Spencer schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Tara, wie stellst du dir das vor? Ein kombiniertes Produkt aus Anti Aging Pflege, ein Ratgeberhandbuch und einem Energydrink?"

„Das ist gar nicht mal schlecht, Spence, wirklich nicht schlecht."

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst, oder?"

„Ja, warum nicht? Aber eigentlich bin ich lieber unzufrieden."

„Warum?"

„Unzufriedenheit treibt mich an, weiterzumachen, mich weiterzuentwickeln. Ich glaube, wenn ich irgendwann denke, dass ich zufrieden bin, dass ich dann faul werde."

„Das geht vielen so, du bist also nicht vollends verrückt, auch wenn du das denkst."

„Ich hab von mir selbst nie behauptet, dass ich verrückt bin, das haben immer nur andere. Denkst du eigentlich, dass wir Herr über unsere Entscheidungen sind, ich meine, dass wir nicht unterbewusst zu einer bestimmten Entscheidung gezwungen werden?"

„Worauf willst du hinaus, dass wir durch unsere Erziehung oder Bildung geprägt werden oder dass wir von außen kontrolliert werden...?"

„Eher, dass wir von außen zu bestimmten Sachen gedrängt werden, eine Art unterbewusster Konditionierung..."

„Du bist eine Anhängerin von Verschwörungstheorien?"

„Ja, weil ich denke, wenn es so viele verschiedenen Theorien gibt, irgendwo etwas Wahrheit drinstecken muss."

„Und zu welcher Theorie neigst du?"

„Mich zieht es zu der Theorie mit den Illuminaten."

„Ah ja, die bayerischen Illuminaten, gegründet 1776 in Ingolstadt von Adam Weishaupt, durch einen Regierungserlass von 1785 sind sie verboten worden, darüber wie es weitergeht, gibt es verschiedene Theorie, die am meisten verbreitetste ist die, dass Adam Weishaupt in die Vereinigten Staaten gegangen ist, dort George Washington ermordet hat und Präsident geworden und somit nicht George Washington auf der Ein Dollar Note zu sehen ist. Zudem wäre damit für die Anhänger dieser Theorie auch geklärt, wie die Pyramide mit dem allsehenden Auge auf den Geldschein gekommen ist. Außerdem der lateinische Ausspruch „Novus Ordo Seclorum"..."

Spencer wurde durch einen weiteren Lachanfall Taras unterbrochen.

„Was ist los?"

„Dafür, dass du nicht daran glaubst, weißt du ganz schön viel darüber..., und du solltest mal deinen Gesichtsausdruck dazu sehen."

Wie schon mehrere Male an diesem Abend drehten sich einige Gäste missbilligend nach den beiden um.

„An allen Universitäten gibt es mehrere Gruppierungen, die sich damit befassen und diesen Unsinn auch noch ernsthaft glauben."

„Aber es gibt durchaus Fakten, die dafür sprechen, dass es Dinge gibt, die auf die Illuminaten hinweisen, bestimmte politische Attentate, die Ein Dollar Note, die du ja schon angesprochen hast…"

„Worauf willst du dich beziehen? Auf die beiden lateinischen Ausprüche, den ersten habe ich ja schon erwähnt, der zweite wäre: Annuit Coeptis, was bedeutet: Möge die Unternehmung, gerne wird da auch das Wort Verschwörung verwendet, gelingen. Dann die Pyramide, die ja 13 Stufen hat, was ja mit den dreizehn Hierarchie Stufen der Illuminaten zu tun hat."

„Was ist mit der römischen Zahl hier?" fragte Tara und wedelte mit einem Ein Dollar Schein vor Spencers Gesicht herum, „wenn mich meine Schuldbildung nicht ganz täuscht, steht MDCCLXXVI für 1776, was ja nun einmal das Gründungsjahr der bayerischen Illuminaten mit ihrem Gründer Adam Weishaupt ist und merkwürdigerweise beginnen die Namen beide mit dem Buchstaben „W", der zufälligerweise der 23. Buchstabe im Alphabet ist. Wenn man zudem bedenkt, dass 2 + 3 in der Quersumme 5 ergibt und ich mir mal spontan die Form des Pentagons in Erinnerung rufe, was ja nun mal fünfeckig ist."

„Und wahrscheinlich ist das Nächste, was du anführst, die Theorie nach dem Ausspruch, dass alle großen Anarchisten an einem 23. bzw. sogar an einem 23.05. gestorben sind."

„Aber du musst zugeben, dass sehr viele Politiker und auch andere an einem 23. gestorben sind, beziehungsweise dass auch viele große historische Ereignisse an einem 23. geschehen sind. Um mal ein paar Beispiele anzuführen, der ehemalige schwedische Ministerpräsident Olof Palme wurde exakt um 23.23 Uhr getötet, das Ermächtigungsgesetz, welches den Nazis vor dem zweiten Weltkrieg diktatorische Vollmachten übertrug, wurde am 23.März 1933 verabschiedet, der Irak-Krieg begann am 20.03.2003, und schau mal, zweimal die 23."

Spencer grinste Tara belustigt an, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Und das ist noch längst nicht alles, 2 geteilt durch 3 ergibt 0.666, und angeblich beschwört man mit der Zahl 666 ja den Teufel, und wo du schon bei Weishaupt und Washington warst, denk mal ans Internet www für world wide web, Julius Caesar wurde mit 23 Messerstichen getötet, Das lateinische Alphabet hat 23 Buchstaben, die USA legten 23 Tests von Atomdetonationen im Bikini Atoll (Süd-Pazifik) fest, Shakespeare ist am 23. April 1556 geboren und am 23. April 1616 gestorben, Im Vorstand von Microsoft sitzen 23 Leute und 5 Vorstandsvorsitzende, der AOL Chatraum ist auf 23 Mitglieder begrenzt und hat folgendes Symbol an der Tür: eine Pyramide, das 23. Element im Periodensystem ist ein V ( röm.5)."

„Du hast was relativ aktuelles vergessen, die Anschläge auf das World Trade Center, 11.09.2001, 11 plus 9 ist 20, plus 2 plus 1 ergibt wieder 23," erwiderte Tara.

„Rechnet man normalerweise nicht nur die einzelnen Ziffern…? Das beweist doch nur wieder, dass man überall 23 herausbekommt, wenn man lange genug rechnet."

„Willst du dir den Spaß mit der Zahlenmystik gönnen oder soll ich?"

„Ladies first…."

„Oha, da kommt wohl der Gentleman in dir zum Vorschein…, also gut, die Zahl 2 ist die Zahl der Verdoppelung und des Gleichgewichts. Sie ist aber auch die Zahl von Trennung, Zwietracht, Gegensatz von gut zu böse, Licht und Schatten, Geist und Materie, männlich und weiblich, Tag und Nacht, Himmel und Erde, Land und Wasser, aktiv und passiv, links und rechts, Yin und Yang. Sie wird auch gerne als die Zahl des Weiblichen betrachtet. Hingegen steht die Zahl 3 als Summe von 1 und 2 Zahl für das Umfassende Vater, Mutter und Kind für die Vermittlung und für das Himmlische. Die Zahl der Trinität, von wegen Vater, Sohn, Geist, der umfassend verstandenen Gottheit. Dieses Prinzip wurde schon in der ägyptischen Mythologie in der Form von Osiris, Isis und Horus und in der indischen Mythologie in der Form Brahma, Vishnu und Shiva angewandt, und sie war somit die Zahl des ganzen Menschen aus Körper, Seele und Geist, der menschlichen Befindlichkeit aus Über-Ich, Es und Ich und der erfahrbaren Erfüllung von Mann und Frau im Kind. Die Verbindung von Himmel und Erde durch Luft, der Problemlösung durch These und Antithese in Synthese. Die aus der Zahl 23 resultierende Quersumme 5…."

Tara stoppte, als sie Spencers verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ist etwas?"

„Äh, nein, aber woher weißt du das alles?"

„Wie schon gesagt, ich glaube an die Theorie."

„Es ist relativ selten, dass sich Frauen so ausgiebig mit so einem Thema auseinander setzen."

„Sollte ich aufgrund meines Geschlechts nur mit Shopping, Kosmetik und solchem Unsinn auseinander setzen, nicht, dass ich mich nicht dafür interessieren würde…."

„Nein, ich wollte damit nur…., ich wollte dich nicht kränken, ich bin nur überrascht."

„Wo wir schon bei Überraschungen sind…."

Spencer sah Tara entsetzt an, als sie den linken Träger ihres Kleides herunterzog und ihre Bluse ein Stück herunterzog, sie stand auf und drehte sich um. Auf ihrem linken Schulterblatt war ein Tattoo zu sehen. Es war ein Schriftzug, unter dem ein kleiner goldener Apfel zu sehen war. Das Getuschel der anderen Gäste war kaum mehr zu überhören.

„Kannst du es erkennen?"

„Ja, es ist das altgriechische Wort Kallisti und der goldene Apfel der Zwietracht der Göttin Eris. Der Legende nach war Eris, die Göttin des Chaos und der Zwietracht nicht zu einem Bankett des Göttervater Zeus eingeladen. Darüber war sie wütend und hat einen goldenen Apfel geschaffen, in den sie das Wort „kallisti" eingraviert hat, was übersetzt „die Allerschönste" bedeutet. Sie hat diesen in den Bankettsaal rollen lassen, wodurch ein Streit unter den weiblichen Gottheiten entbrannt ist, wer denn nun die Allerschönste sei, bis festgelegt wurde, dass Aphrodite diesen Titel verdient. Dadurch spricht man heute gern vom sogenannten Zankapfel."

„Ich hätte es nicht besser wiedergeben können," sagte Tara, während sie ihre Kleidung wieder gerade zog.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte," ein Kellner war an ihren Tisch getreten, „es haben sich einige Gäste über Sie beschwert. Um uns allen größere Unannehmlichkeiten zu ersparen, zahlen Sie bitte und verlassen das Restaurant."

„Wir wussten nicht, dass, aber gut, kein Problem."

Tara bestand darauf, ihren Teil der Rechnung zu begleichen. Als sie draußen standen, fingen beide an zu lachen.

„Oh Gott, es tut mir leid," kicherte Tara.

„Schon in Ordnung, das ist mir noch nie passiert."


	2. Chapter 2

[style type"bold"Vor dem Restaurant Trade[/style

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Gehen wir was trinken? Wäre ja blöd, wenn der Abend jetzt einfach so abbricht."

„Ganz meine Meinung."

„Gar nicht weit weg von hier ist ne nette Bar."

„Dann los…"

Sie liefen nebeneinander her. Als es anfing zu regnen, liefen sie erst weiter, bis es so schlimm wurde, dass sie sich unterstellen mussten, aber sie waren schon ziemlich durchnässt.

„Verdammt, dabei hab ich heute schon geduscht."

„Tara, am besten nimmst du dir ein Taxi und fährst nach Hause."

„Ich wohne keine drei Blocks von hier entfernt, ich laufe, weil nass bin ich eh schon."

„Dann begleite ich dich."

„Spencer, ich bin ein großes Mädchen, ich kann…."

„Ich bringe dich nach Hause."

„Okay, Prince Charming."

Nach 15 Minuten waren sie bei Taras Wohnung.

„Danke fürs Herbringen."

„Keine Ursache."

„Wie lange brauchst du jetzt nach Hause?"

„Mit dem Taxi knapp 20 Minuten."

„Dann komm mit hoch. Ich werf deine Sachen schnell in den Trockner, nicht dass das FBI bei mir anrückt, weil ich den krankheitsbedingten Ausfall eines Kollegen verschuldet habe."

„Das geht schon, ich…"

„Keine Widerrede."

„Also gut."

Spencer folgte Tara in ihre Wohnung. Es war eine geräumige 2 ½ Zimmer Wohnung, die sie ihm OpArt Stil der 60er Jahre eingerichtet hatte, Möbel, die sich an geometrischen Formen orientierte, viel Verwendung von schwarz und weiß, es passte sehr gut zu ihr.

„So, raus aus den nassen Sachen, bevor du mir noch den ganzen Teppich volltropfst."

„Und was trage ich in der Zwischenzeit?"

„Du hast Glück, mein letzter Ex hat ein paar seiner Sachen hier vergessen, unter anderem auch ein paar Klamotten. Ich hab sie dir rausgelegt, liegen im Bad. Wirf deine Sachen einfach in den Trockner, ich will mich auch eben kurz umziehen."

Spencer sah Tara nach, wie sie ins Schlafzimmer ging, bevor er ins Bad ging, um sich umzuziehen und seine Sachen in den Trockner zu packen. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, stand Tara mitten im Raum. Sie trug eine schlichte blaue Jeans und ein grünes Top, das mit schwarzen Sternen bedruckt war. Sie trocknete gerade ihre Haare mit einem Handtuch. Sie sah auf, grinste und fing schließlich an zu lachen.

„Oh, mein Gott, das übertrifft all meine Erwartungen. Mein Ex sah darin schon komisch genug aus, aber du….,"

Tara ließ sich vor Lachen auf ihr Sofa fallen.

„War das Absicht von dir, damit du was zu lachen hast?"

„Nein, entschuldige bitte…., aber…., oh mein Gott, ich …."

Spencer sah Tara verunsichert an, die sich vor Lachen auf ihrem Sofa kringelte.

„Setz dich einfach," kicherte sie, „willst du auch einen Chai Tee?"

„Ja, gerne…"

„Okay, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Tara warf noch einen Blick auf Spencer, was einen weiteren Kicheranfall bei ihr verursachte. Er trug eine mittelblaue Baggypants und ein schwarzes Kapuzensweatshirt, welches das Logo des Plattenlabels Def Jam zierte. Wenn er in seinen normalen Sachen schon einen verlorenen Eindruck vermittelte, sah es jetzt so aus, als wenn er in der Wäsche eingelaufen wäre.

„Spence, du siehst aus, als wenn du deinem großen Bruder die Sachen geklaut hättest."

In dem Moment hörte er ein leises Miauen. Eine kleine schwarze Katze mit nur 3 Beinen kam aus dem Schlafzimmer getapst. Sie sprang aufs Sofa und nahm Spencer in Augenschein. Er streckte ihr langsam seine rechte Hand hin, an der sie schnupperte und sich ihm weiter näherte. Spencer begann, sie vorsichtig hinter den Ohren zu kraulen, was sie dazu veranlasste, sich auf seinem Schoß niederzulassen. Kurz darauf kam Tara mit 2 Bechern wieder.

„Wie sich sehe, hast du Trinity schon kennengelernt."

„Ja,…."

„Sie mag dich, dabei bist du der erste Mann, den sie hier kennenlernt, und sie scheint hin und weg sein," sagte Tara, nachdem sie sah, dass Trinity sich räkelte und zu schnurren angefangen hatte.

„Du hast sie also noch nicht lange?"

„Nein, erst seit knapp 3 Wochen, ich hab sie in einer der Mülltonnen gefunden, sie ist wohl ausgesetzt worden, weil ihr ein Bein fehlt, aber sie tobt rum und springt wie eine ganz normale Katze auch."

„Sie ist sehr süß."

Tara beobachte ihn eine Weile, während sie ihren Tee umrührte. Schon vorhin im Restaurant waren ihr seine langen, feingliedrigen Hände aufgefallen. Sie spürte, dass ihr heiß wurde, als ihr nur sehr eindeutig zweideutige Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen.

„Ein sehr umfangreiches Bücherregal."

„Was?" Tara sah Spencer überrascht an.

„Dein Bücherregal…"

„Ach so, ja, …, wie gesagt, ich lese doch sehr viel."

„Aber wo hast du….?"

„Tja, eine Informatikstudentin ohne Equipment wäre unmöglich…., komm mit."

Spencer legte Trinity, die eingeschlafen war, auf dem Sofa ab, bevor er Tara folgte, die gerade eine Tür aufschloss.

„Ich schließe es immer ab, da ich Trinity für so clever halte, dass sie schnell rauskriegt, wie eine Türklinke funktioniert."

Sie öffnete die Tür und sie bemerkte, dass Spencer sie erstaunt ansah.

„Damit machst du Garcia fast Konkurrenz."

In dem kleinen Arbeitszimmer von Tara standen 4 TFT Monitore in 21 Zoll Größe, zwei feststehende Rechner und 1 Notebook, 2 Scanner und 2 Drucker.

„Nimm mir die Frage nicht übel, aber wie hast du das finanziert?"

„Kein Problem. Die 2 feststehenden Rechner hab ich gebraucht übernommen, neu aufgesetzt und hardwareseitig upgegradet, das Notebook und 2 der TFT Monitore waren ein Geschenk meiner Eltern und den Rest hab ich mir erarbeitet. Bevor du fragst, das Notebook verwende ich für private Sachen und Hausarbeiten, das linke Baby und diese beiden TFT Monitore nutze ich zum Programmieren, während der andere Rechner und die beiden Monitore zum Designen und Hosten von diversen Homepages, Blogs und anderen Webapplications genutzt werden."

„Das ist wirklich…"

„Beeindruckend?"

„Allerdings."

„Willst du sehen, woran ich gerade arbeite?"

„Sehr gern."

„Setz dich."

Tara fuhr den Rechner hoch, den sie zum Programmieren nutzte.

„Das hier ist es, ich hab einen normalen Messenger so programmiert, dass er über die Spracheingabe gesteuert wird. Du sprichst anstatt zu schreiben und aufgrund der Stimmodulation wird aus mehreren 1000 Parametern die beabsichtigte Stimmung sichtbar gemacht, das heißt, wenn man etwas sarkastisch meint, wird es auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise dargestellt und so weiter und sofort. Nach der Installation erstellt jeder Nutzer ein eigenes Modulationsprofil anhand sprachlicher Eingabe."

„Das ist eine wirklich gute Idee."

„ich zeig dir, wie es funktioniert."

„Und wenn es nicht geht, liegt es am Vorführeffekt?"

„Spence, und genau deswegen hast du keine Freunde."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Wegen solcher Äußerungen wie der von eben. Nie mal dran gedacht, dass nicht alle Menschen das so harmlos auffassen? Ich will dich jetzt nicht angreifen, aber …"

„Schon okay, ich hab verstanden…"

Tara hatte sich umgedreht, und sie hatte richtig vermutet, was den gekränkten Gesichtsausdruck anging.

„Hey, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…, ich sollte nicht immer so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen."

„Vergessen wir es einfach, zeig mir lieber, wie der sprachgesteuerte Messenger funktioniert."

„Okay."

Anhand diverser Beispiele konnte Tara beweisen, dass ihr Messenger funktionierte.

„Arbeitest du alleine daran?"

„Ja…"

„Du solltest es unbedingt auf den Markt bringen."

„Und wie? Mir fehlen dafür die finanziellen Mittel."

„Und deine Eltern?"

„Ich will es ohne sie schaffen. Ich war jahrelang nur das Kind meiner Eltern, das immer behütet wurde und alles bekommen hat.."

„Und bei euch in der Community?"

„Vergiss es, die meisten würden die Idee klauen und als eigene verkaufen."

„Und wenn du Garcia fragst, sie kennt sich wirklich gut aus."

„Ich hab bisher nie so darüber nachgedacht, es zu veröffentlichen."

Tara fuhr den Rechner wieder runter.

„Lass uns wieder ins Wohnzimmer."

Als die beiden wieder auf dem Sofa saßen, wurde Tara von Trinity belagert.

„Süße, dich hab ich fast völlig vergessen, du hast Hunger, oder?"

Das war anscheinend das richtige Stichwort gewesen, denn sie sprang von ihrem Arm herunter und lief in die Küche.

„Manchmal glaube ich, es geht ihr um nichts anderes. Du entschuldigst mich kurz."

„Klar."

Als Tara nach ein paar Minuten wieder kam, grinste sie wieder.

„Entschuldige bitte, aber dich in diesen Klamotten zu sehen, ist einfach zu komisch."

„Das lässt dich wohl nicht mehr los, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich. Sag mal, was ich dich schon vorhin fragen wollte. Was meintest du damit, dass Pen dich zu dem Date gezwungen hat?"

„Sie hat es dir nicht erzählt?"

„Nein, ich hätte auch abgesagt, wenn ich es gewusst hätte…."

„Okay….,, also, was weißt du genau?"

„Ich hab erlebt, dass Pen ziemlich durch den Wind war, als dieser Typ, mir ist der Name entfallen…."

„Derek Morgan."

„Stimmt, okay, als er sie abgeholt hat. Wir haben relativ wenig darüber gesprochen, ich meine, du kennst sie, sonst quasselt sie ohne Unterbrechung, aber was das Thema anging, war sie sehr schweigsam."

„Dafür haben sowohl Garcia als auch Morgan mich ständig genervt, was sie nun machen sollen und was der andere denkt…"

„Was? Sie haben dich gefragt?"

Tara konnte sich eines weiteren Lachkrampfes nicht erwehren.

„Siehst du, das wäre eine normale Reaktion darauf. Jedenfalls kam Garcia bei mir zuerst an und hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, dass ich Morgan nichts sage, aber mir ist vor ein paar Tagen der Kragen geplatzt und hab ihm gesagt, dass ich es leid bin, dass beide sich bei mir ausheulen. Und er hat es Garcia gesteckt, woraufhin ihr einfiel, dass ich mich bisher geweigert hatte, dich kennenzulernen. Und so kam das Date zustande."

„Und ist es so schlimm?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht."

„Du misstraust sehr vielen, oder?"

„Ich hatte bisher nicht viel Grund, anderen zu vertrauen."

„Schon immer gewesen oder liegt das eher am Job?"

„Eher schon immer so gewesen, ich weiß nicht, was Garcia dir alles erzählt hat."

„Sie hat nichts Vertrauliches erzählt, das würde sie nie tun, aber nachdem, was sie mir über dich erzählt hat, …, ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist, wenn man anders ist. Ich kenne das von mir selbst. Auf jeden Fall mag ich dich, obwohl du es mir heute abend anfangs nicht leicht gemacht hast."

„Ich hab mich idiotisch verhalten."

„Hey, wenn man mich zu einem Date gezwungen hätte, hätte ich mich noch viel bescheuerter verhalten."

„Das traue ich dir auch ohne weiteres zu."

„Mist, du hast mich durchschaut."

In dem Augenblick kam Trinity aus der Küche zurück, sie sprang aufs Sofa, legte sich umgehend auf Spencers Schoß und sah ihn an, bevor sie mit ihrem Kopf seine Hand anstupste.

„Sie scheint Gefallen an dir gefunden zu haben. Klasse, meine Katze spannt mir die Typen aus."

Tara hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können, als sie sah, dass Spencer wieder rot wurde.

„Spence, so war das nicht gemeint, hab ich so ein loses Mundwerk oder bist du so empfindlich?"

„Ist wohl ne Kombination aus beidem."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Spencer angefangen, Trinity zu kraulen, was diese mit einem zufriedenen Schnurren quittierte.

„Also, ich fürchte, entweder musst du sie mitnehmen oder du musst regelmäßig vorbeikommen."

„Mitnehmen kann ich sie nicht, aber ich denke, ich könnte vorbeikommen."

„Das heißt aber auch, dass wir uns wiedersehen würden."

„Ach, verdammt, nein, also wenn wir das ausklammern könnten…"

„Okay, ich hoffe für dich, dass das nicht ernst gemeint war."

„Nein, du darfst natürlich gerne anwesend sein, wenn ich die Katze besuche."

„Das ist ja unglaublich nett von dir. Aber sag mal, was ist jetzt eigentlich zwischen Pen und diesem Derek?"

„Hör bloß auf, die hängen ständig aufeinander, Morgan findet immer fadenscheinige Ausreden, warum er was in ihrem Büro zu erledigen hat und es hat sich auch rausgestellt, dass es die beiden waren, die vor 2 Tagen einen der Fahrstühle für über ne halbe Stunde belagert hatten."

„So schlimm am Rumturteln?"

„Sehr viel schlimmer. Es brauchen keine Gerüchte mehr rumzugehen, da es völlig offensichtlich ist."

„Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass es sie schlimm erwischt hat, aber so…."

„Es ist für uns alle doch etwas ungewöhnlich."

„Und ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum sie sich gar nicht mehr meldet, sonst ist sie quasi daueronline. Aber im Moment hat sie wohl Wichtigeres zu tun."

„Sieht ganz danach aus, und so wie die beiden sich benehmen, wird das wohl eine ganze Weile so bleiben."

„Da spricht der Datingprofi aus dir, oder wie?"

Die beiden fingen an zu lachen.

„Warum hast du dich dafür entschieden, Informatik zu studieren?"

„Hmm, mein erster Freund, den ich in der High School hatte, hat sich sehr viel damit beschäftigt, und da hat es mich irgendwie gepackt. Und ich habe mich informiert, welchen Bildungsweg ich einschlagen muss, um damit arbeiten zu können, er hat mir das Programmieren beigebracht, in den Grundzügen, daher machte mir das Studium keine Probleme. Wir haben mit 180 Leuten angefangen, nach ein paar Monaten waren wir nur noch 80."

„Und deine Familie?"

„Eigentlich hätten sie es lieber gesehen, wenn ich Medizin studiert hätte, mein Vater ist Neurochirurg, meine Ma war Krankenschwester, hat aber nach meiner Geburt aufgehört zu arbeiten und ist Hausfrau geblieben, aber sie haben mich immer unterstützt. Anfangs wollten sie, dass ich während des Studiums noch zu Hause wohne, aber da haben sie die Rechnung ohne mich gemacht, ich wollte die ganze Zeit auf dem Campus sein, anfangs hat meine Ma ständig angerufen, weil sie sich Sorgen gemacht hat, aber das hat schnell aufgehört."

„Hast du Geschwister?"

„Nein, ich denke, wenn ich welche gehabt hätte, wäre es nicht so schlimm gewesen."

„Außer du wärst die Jüngste gewesen…."

„Totales worst case szenario, aber ich bin ihnen dankbar, dass sie viel für mich getan haben."

„Aber ich schätze mal, du hast immer auf deine Unabhängigkeit bestanden."

„Ja, ich möchte später sagen können, dass ich es aus eigenem Antrieb heraus geschafft habe."

„Du bist ein ziemlicher Dickkopf, oder?"

„Wie kommst du bloß darauf?"

„Rein subjektives Empfinden."

„So, so, dabei hatte ich dir doch davon abgeraten, mich analysieren zu wollen."

„Wer behauptet denn, dass ich dich analysiere?"

„Versuchst du gerade, mich irgendwie auszutricksen?"

„Das würde ich nie wagen."

Tara bemerkte das schelmische Aufblitzen in seinen Augen. In dem Augenblick piepte ihr Handy.

„Etwas Wichtiges?"

„Nur mein täglicher Reminder für das Daten Backup, was aber eh automatisch durchläuft. Ich mache jedes Mal um 00.30 Uhr ein Backup."

„Ist es schon so spät?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Ich sollte…."

„Musst du morgen arbeiten?"

„Nein, also…"

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, das Sofa lässt sich zum Bett ausziehen, Bettwäsche gibt es auch, Gästezahnbürsten kann ich auch anbieten, und ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, den besten Kaffee hier in der Gegend zu kochen. Und Trinity wäre sehr glücklich, wenn du am Morgen noch da wärst."

„Da kann ich wohl kaum mehr nein sagen."

„Ein nein würde ich nicht akzeptieren."

„Dann habe ich wohl keine Wahl. Ich bleibe…"

„Eine sehr kluge Entscheidung, warum habe ich von dir nichts anderes erwartet?"

„Weil du mir keine andere Wahl lässt?"

„Das klingt so, als ob ich dich zwinge, hierzubleiben."

„Ist ja auch so…."

„Womit jetzt bewiesen ist, dass meine Katze einen echt bescheidenen Männergeschmack hat…"

„Deine Katze hat einen exzellenten Geschmack, nur was ihre Besitzerin angeht, ich weiß nicht so recht…."

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen? Da bin ich so freundlich und bitte dich zu bleiben, und du wirst aufmüpfig. Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!"

Es war ihrem Grinsen anzusehen, dass sie ihre Empörung nicht ernst meinte, und es war auch Spencer anzusehen, dass er es auch nicht unbedingt ernst meinte.

„Hilfst du mir, das Sofa auseinander zu ziehen?"

„Klar…"

„Wegen der Bettwäsche? Irgendwelche speziellen Vorlieben?"

„Was?"

„Na ja, es soll Menschen geben, die partout nicht in grüner Bettwäsche schlafen können."

„Mir ist das völlig egal."

„Okay, …."

„Keine kapriziösen Eigenheiten?"

„Warum sollte ich welche haben?"

„Na ja, Pen hat mir von deinen Kaffeegewohnheiten erzählt, und das fand ich mehr als spooky."

„Wenn du meinst."

„Nun sei nicht gleich eingeschnappt."

„Bin ich nicht."

„Okay…."

Nach knapp einer Stunde wollte Tara sich zurückziehen.

„Stört es dich, wenn Trinity hier im Wohnzimmer bleibt?"

„Nein, lass sie ruhig hier."

„Eigentlich ist sie viel zu jung dafür, mit einem Mann die Nacht zu verbringen."

„Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen…."

„Okay, …, gute Nacht, Spencer."

„Gute Nacht, Tara."

„Fühl dich einfach wie zu Hause. Wenn du was lesen willst oder ins Internet willst, nehm einfach den Laptop."

„Okay, danke…."

Tara drehte sich um und verschwand in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Spencer wurde mitten in der Nacht wach. Er wusste nicht warum. Trinity lag neben dem Kopfkissen und schlief. Er sah auf die Digitaluhr, die neben dem Fernseher stand, kurz nach halb drei. Er stand auf, um in der Küche ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Er hatte kein Licht angeschaltet, um Tara nicht unnötigerweise zu wecken. Da es durch die heruntergelassen Jalousien sehr dunkel in der Wohnung war, war er sich auf dem Rückweg nicht mehr sicher, wo er langgehen musste. Aufs Geratewohl hin öffnete er eine Tür und legte sich wieder schlafen. Ihm war am Rande aufgefallen, dass das Bett breiter war, aber es war ihm egal. Nach ein paar Minuten spürte er eine hektische Bewegung neben sich, bevor das Licht angemacht wurde.

„Was ist hier los? Was machst du denn hier? Bist du verrückt geworden, einfach hier….?"

Spencer fuhr erschrocken hoch und sah mitten in Taras Gesicht.

„Ich äh, es…, ähm, es tut mir leid, ich muss mich wohl…. In der Tür geirrt haben."

Tara grinste ihn an.

„Spencer, also ehrlich, wenn du die Nacht mit mir verbringen willst, hätte es gereicht, wenn du vorhin einfach was gesagt hättest…"

Tara lachte laut los, als sie sah, wie sein Gesicht innerhalb einer Hundertstel Sekunde knallrot anlief und er sich bemühte, schleunigst den Rückzug aus ihrem Schlafzimmer anzutreten, wobei er so unglücklich die Tür aufzog, dass er selbst dagegen prallte. Tara konnte nicht mehr vor Lachen, sie ließ sich in die Kissen fallen, während ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

„Ich frag mich so langsam ernsthaft, was Penelope sich dabei gedacht hat, dieses Date zu organisieren. Warte mal."

Spencer saß auf dem Fußboden und sah Tara verwirrt an.

„Was hast du vor?"

Doch noch bevor er eine Antwort bekam, hatte Tara ihr Handy am Ohr.

„Hallo?"

Tara wunderte sich, eine Männerstimme zu hören.

„Pen? Hast du 5 Liter Whisky getrunken oder hast du Besuch?"

„Was? Wer ist überhaupt dran?"

„Das könnte ich Sie genauso gut fragen, ich muss dringend mit Penelope sprechen. Morgan?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Jetzt ist mir einiges klar….., aber ich muss wirklich dringend…."

„Cupcake, Telefon für dich."

„Ja, hallo?"

„Stör ich?"

„Tara, es ist viertel vor drei in der Nacht, eigentlich…"

„Warum seid ihr noch wach?"

„Das ist nichts für kleine Mädchen, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Hab ich irgendwas verbrochen, dass du mir dieses Date mit Spencer aufgedrückt hast?"

„Wieso, was ist passiert?"

„Momentan sitzt er auf dem Boden meines Schlafzimmers und sieht so aus, als wenn er lieber gestern als heute im Erdboden versinken wollte."

„Warte mal, Reid ist bei dir in deinem Schlafzimmer?"

„Süße, mach den Lautsprecher an…," war Derek aus dem Hintergrund zu hören.

„Warte, so…., also jetzt erklär mal."

„Na ja, meine Katze Trinity, ach, ist ja auch egal, also entweder hat er sich tatsächlich nur in der Tür geirrt oder er will was von mir, was ihm jetzt furchtbar peinlich ist."

Spencers Gesichtsfarbe intensivierte sich noch um einige Nuancen.

„Tara, Liebes, sieh es ihm nach. So ist er halt, aber es ist nicht nett von dir, ihn auszulachen, wenn er neben dir liegt. Und hol ihn mal ins Bett zurück, gib mir aber ne Rückmeldung, wie er war, obwohl allein dieses Gerücht schon total schön ist."

Das war das letzte, was Tara hörte, bevor Penelope das Gespräch beendete.

Nachdem Penelope das Gespräch beendet hatte, legte Tara ihr Handy beiseite und sah Spencer an, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß. Erst jetzt fiel er auf, dass er eine kleine blutende Platzwunde über seiner linken Augenbraue hatte.

„Du hast wohl ganz schön heftig meinen Türpfosten erwischt. Warte mal."

Tara flitzte aus dem Schlafzimmer und kam mit einer Flasche desinfizierender Lösung, Watte und einem Pflaster zurück.

„Sag mal, willst du noch länger da sitzen bleiben?"

„Äh, nein, also eigentlich…."

Tara reichte ihm eine Hand, um ihm hoch zu helfen. Es war Spencer anzusehen, dass es ihm unangenehm war, nur in Boxershorts vor ihr zu stehen, doch Tara überging seine Unsicherheit einfach.

„Da du immerhin schon in diesem Bett gelegen hast, kannst du dich auch ruhig hinsetzen."

Tara tränkte die Watte mit etwas Desinfektionsmittel und strich damit vorsichtig über die Wunde.

„Tut es sehr weh?"

„Nein, geht schon."

„Das war wirklich das mit Abstand merkwürdigste Date, das ich je hatte."

„Ist das nun gut oder schlecht?"

„Eher gut, weil ich dich auf jeden Fall nur schwerlich vergessen werde."

Tara nahm das Pflaster, das neben ihr lag und klebte es über die Wunde. Während der letzten paar Minuten war es ihr kaum gelungen, ihren Blick von seinen haselnussbraunen Augen abzuwenden, sie hatte das Gefühl, als wenn sich die Luft im Raum elektrisch aufgeladen hätte, bis sie unvermittelt aufstand und das Desinfektionsmittel zurück ins Badezimmer brachte. Spencer sah ihr verwirrt nach, er hatte auch die Spannung zwischen ihnen bemerkt. Er stand auf, und durch die geöffnete Badezimmertür konnte er erkennen, dass Tara am Waschbecken stand.

„Ist alles okay mit dir?"

Tara hob den Kopf, bevor sie sich umdrehte und schließlich ins Schlafzimmer zurückging. Sie blieb vor Spencer stehen und sah ihn einen Moment lang stillschweigend an, bevor sie seinen Kopf in seine Hände nahm.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Spencer leise.

Tara lächelte nur, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte, bis sie ihm ihren Kopf zuneigte und ihn zärtlich küsste. Sie hatte ein wenig Angst, dass Spencer zurückweichen würde, doch er öffnete leicht die Lippen und erwiderte ihren Kuss, auch als ihre Zunge sich ihren Weg suchte und seine sanft anstupste, woraufhin er sich auf ihr Spiel einließ. Als Tara seine Hände an ihrem Gesicht spürte, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lehnten sie sich mit den Köpfen aneinander.

„Warum tust du das, Tara?"

„Frag nicht nach dem warum, Spence. Du kannst nicht alles analysieren oder klein reden, manche Dinge sind einfach so wie sie sind, und deswegen sind sie auch gut so. Hey, sieh mich jetzt nicht so an wie ein Hund, den man ausgesetzt hat. Es ist nun mal so, man muss nicht immer alles erklären können, auch wenn du meinst, dich damit sicherer zu fühlen."

Noch bevor Tara etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, küsste Spencer sie wieder, und sie war überrascht, dass er die Initiative ergriffen hatte.

„Und bleibst du die Nacht über hier?"

„Ich bin doch sowieso schon da…."

Tara fing wieder an zu lachen.

„Spence, du bist wirklich einmalig…, ich meinte, dass du hier direkt bei mir bleibst, weil mein Schlafzimmer scheinst du im Dunkeln ja leichter zu finden als das Wohnzimmer."

„Wie gesagt, es war ein Versehen."

„Schon gut, also bleibst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht…, wir,…, also…."

„Hey, nun mal keine Panik, ich kette dich nicht ans Bett oder fange plötzlich an zu beißen, ich würde mich nur freuen, wenn ich morgen früh dein Gesicht nach dem Aufwachen sehe."

„Ist gut, ich bleibe."

„Wo ist Trinity eigentlich?"

„Wohl noch im Wohnzimmer."

„Holst du sie? Sie ist es gewöhnt, dass nachts jemand bei ihr ist."

„Klar."

Spencer ging aus dem Schlafzimmer und kam mit Trinity auf dem Arm wieder, bevor er sich zu Tara legte, die sich wieder in ihre Bettdecke eingerollt hatte.

„Wo schläft sie normalerweise?"

„Eigentlich immer neben meinem Kopfkissen, keine Sorge, sie wird wach und haut ab, wenn man Anstalten macht, sich auf sie zu legen. Ich denke, sie wird fürchterlichen Liebeskummer haben, wenn du weg bist."

„Sie wird mich ja wieder sehen."

Tara und Spencer lagen in ihrem Bett, Trinity zwischen sich, die abwechselnd von beiden gekrault wurde und redeten, bis sie irgendwann einschliefen.


End file.
